I got you
by JustBoy-92
Summary: Jeremy is fed up with his life and once he starts getting close to Damon Salvatore things start getting abit more . . . interesting. Jamon Slash. Nothing Explicit : R and R please. Completed! :
1. I knew I hated couples for a reason

**A.N**

**This is my first attempt at a Vampire Diaries story! Its gonna be Jamon slash but I'm just easing in to it just now! Please read and review!**

**I GOT YOU.**

"For crying out loud, Stefan is here again! Do they two ever separate? It's pathetic. It's not that I don't like Stefan – well OK maybe I don't – but he is so... grouchy all the bloody time! And Elena, don't get me started on what she is like when they are together. It's like no one else exists." I thought to myself as I heard Elena and Stefan coming down the stairs giggling. The way Elena was looking at him made me want to hurl. It was sickening. Like her whole world orbited around him and nothing else. I sat watching them from the corner of my eye when I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He tickled her. I'd just got home and here were Romeo and Juliet being all lovey dovey and making me want to bring up the contents of my stomach onto the nice cream carpet in front of me. The tickle made my mind up. I had to get out.

I stood up from the sofa, my body leaving a Jeremy sized imprint where I had sat, and headed for the door, grabbing a hooded zipper as I passed the coat rack. "I'm going out!" I yelled to Jenna, not caring whether she heard me or not. I glanced back just before I reached the door and now Elena and Stefan were standing in the middle of the stairs kissing – or eating each others faces.

It was a cold night outside, a gentle breeze was blowing and the sky was laced with candy floss-esque clouds. I zipped the top up and pulled the hood over my head, trying to block out the chilling wind as I started walking. Not walking anywhere in particular, just walking. "Elena has changed" I thought to myself. "She used to be popular, well liked and adored. Guys wanted her whilst girls wanted to be her. But since she met Stefan she has changed. She's becoming a recluse. Isolated herself from everyone she used to be friends with. I don't even know the last time she spoke to Bonnie or Caroline never mind spent any time with them. Away from the puppy. Or should I say boyfriend." As I pondered the many changing aspects of Elena's personality I didn't really pay attention to where I was going. I was walking but it wasn't a conscious effort, I was just going with it, no plan, no place in mind, just going wherever my feet took me.

I stopped when I realised I'd reached the wood's that had the old church ruin in it. For some reason I had ended up there. The trees around me were creaking in the cold winter wind and the bare branches were hooked around me like an old hag's claws. It was positively terrifying. And I had the strangest feeling in the world. It felt like I was being watched. I looked around, my body telling me something wasn't right. The wood was far too quiet. I didn't like it at all. I knew I had to get out of there – and quickly.

I turned on my heel and pulled my hood lower over my face when I stopped abruptly. "What was that?" I thought, I was sure I heard something. Like a twig snapping and something – or someone – hissing. My whole body was on edge and screaming a warning to me. "Get out of there! Leave! Just put your head down and walk away. Ignore whatever is there. Just get out of there. NOW!" It was screaming but I couldn't move. It was as if the twig snapping had secured my feet there spot on the cold hard ground. I released the breath which I didn't even realise I was holding and clenched my fists by my side. Slowly I turned on the spot, ready to face my follower. The woods around me were empty. There was no one there. Lowering my hood I quickly scanned the surrounding area. That was when I heard it. A snort. Like someone trying to suppress a laugh. That done it for me. Not only was someone playing with me, they were enjoying it. Taking pleasure from tormenting me. The fabled red mist descended and I spun on the spot fuming.

And almost instantly wished I hadn't.

In front of me was not the one person I was expecting to see. But four. Four people who were standing with a feline beauty. There bodies tensed over into a form of crouch. They were staring at me with a hungry look in their eyes. I done a double take when I looked into their eyes. They were black! Pure charcoal black. There was two men and two woman but each of them had the exact same hungry look on their face and the same pitch eyes.

As one the four of them moved to me, slowly, predatory. I stepped back, my instinct for self preservation kicking in. For some reason something I'd learned in Biology popped into my head. The idea of fight or flight. And I knew I had to flee. I didn't want to turn my back on them but I couldn't see a way of running away from them while looking at them. I looked for a way between them, trying to spot a way I'd be able to run past them but they had me covered. I had to turn and I had to run.

Adrenaline fuelling me I turned on the spot and sprinted. For all of about five seconds. Next thing I knew I was on the ground. Face first in the hard dirt. "This is it then" I thought to myself as I crawled away from them. "This is gonna hurt. A lot." I looked round and the four of them were looking down on me, leering at me. It was a look I will never forget. One of the females – a blonde – reached down and grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and hauled me off the ground with surprising strength for her dainty form. I looked at her face again and I'm sure my heart stopped for a second. She had … fangs. Not like the cheap ones you get for Halloween and fancy-dress parties, actual real fangs where her canine teeth should be. She lowered her mouth to my neck whilst the other female – a red head this time - grabbed my wrist roughly. I scrunched my eyes closed and prepared myself for the pain. I could feel their cold breath on my skin, savouring the moment. When I heard another hiss and a yelp of pain.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground. Again. I opened my eyes warily and the four freaks who had just tried to kill me were standing a few feet away from me. Only they weren't looking at me. They were looking over me, like their was someone behind me.

I heard one of them snarl from between clenched teeth. "You!". I looked round and standing right behind me was someone I knew but hadn't expected to see, looking terrifying beyond belief. Standing behind me was Damon Salvatore!

**Well what did you think? Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Knight in a leather jacket

**I just can't seem to stop thinking about this and how it is gonna progress so I just had to write some more! Once again read and review please! :) **

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2.**

Seeing Damon for some reason gave me such a sense of security I actually sighed out loud. Crazy I know but for some reason I felt safe now. I don't know why because I didn't even know the guy that well. For all I knew he might turn on me and help the freaks who had attacked me in the first place. I'd spoken to him a couple of times and yeah I guess I liked him. He was a damn sight cooler than his brother anyway. He was standing behind me wearing his trademark leather jacket and a pair of jeans. His normally pale skin looked paler than normal in the moonlight and he radiated some kind of … aura. His face was pulled into a blank mask but I could just see a muscle twitching in his cheek and the rest of his body was tensed up, his hands clenched to fists by his side. He just screamed out 'Dangerous', like he would have if he had it wrote in neon lights above him with an arrow pointing directly to where he stood.

And it seemed my attackers were picking up the same vibe from him that I got. Three of them were standing in a defensive posture, looking like they were ready to run away at a moments noticed. However there was one of them – the blonde female – didn't seem to worried by him. Yes she had backed off when she seen him however she wasn't tense like the rest and a small smirk was on her lips. "Long time no see Damon" She said casually, flicking a stray strand of hair from her face. Damon didn't reply. "How's Stefan? I'm planning on paying him a visit soon, its his birthday soon right? Might do it then." Damon didn't reply. "Oh come on Damon, you can talk to me you know? We were friends once remember? Or do you just remember the benefits? She asked smirking.

Damon walked up to her slowly, stepping in front of me so I couldn't see the blonde assailant and could only see his back. His walked slowly, intimidatingly. "Leave Lexi. If you wanna see Stefan without him attacking you, you will leave the boy alone." his voice was cold and void of the familiarity which she clearly had with him. She was going to say something but his hard voice cut her off before she could get the first word vocalised. "I said go. And take your little posse with you." He finished the sentence by looking at the other three freaks like they were something you would find on the sole of your shoe. The blonde, Lexi, sighed and patted his cheek playfully. "If you say so Damon" I was shocked by her casualness with him however what she did next shocked me even more, she leaned into him and kissed him. Not an affectionate or passionate kiss, just a casual kiss on the cheek like you would a family member. "See you around Damon" She said and turned on the spot. She walked away, her hips swaying side-to-side and the others followed after, looking relieved that they were going.

Once they were gone he turned around to me and reached his hand down for me. "You ok?" he asked and although he was asking about my welfare he didn't sound like he actually cared. I reached for his hand and pulled myself up. When I touched his hand I gasped, it was freezing. He must have registered the shock in my face because as soon as I was up he pulled his hand away and put it into his pocket so fast I barely seen the movement. "Yeah I'm fine" I replied breathlessly whilst rubbing my jeans down. They were covered in dead leaves and dried in dirt. "Thanks dude. I was screwed there if you didn't show up. Did you know them? Who were they? And what was with the teeth?" I asked curiously. I they may have just attacked me but for some reason I really did want to know more about them. He turned and walked gesturing for me to follow him. I did. "I only knew one of them. The blonde one. Her name's Lexi and she was an old friend of mine and Stefans." he replied his voice casual however at the word friend he grimaced slightly. He carried on talking and I listened with earnest, wanting to know more about her. "She's part of this weird kind of Anne Rice fan club slash cult thing. That's what the teeth and eyes were about." he sighed. By the time we stopped walking I realised we must have reached his car. "I'll give you a lift home. Oh and fancy doing me a favour and not telling Elena and Stefan about this? My dear brother will only get worked up over nothing and I'm really not in the mood to argue with him." He asked, his voice heavy with sarcasm when talking about Stefan. I laughed a little and replied casually. "Yeah but only if you do me another favour?" He looked at me raising an eyebrow over his surprisingly blue eyes. "Another one? I thought saving you from a bunch of freaks was enough?". "Yeah I guess your right but you might just hate me for this one more. Keep Stefan and Elena away from my house for a while, I'm sick of the sight of the two of them snuggling up to each other and making me bring up my dinner." Damon laughed and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Your right I do hate you more for asking that" he said playfully.

We sat in silence after that and I watched the trees and bushes fly past us like speeding bullets. I checked the time on his dash board, hoping it was late enough that Stefan might have left already and my eyes nearly popped out my head. He was doing 80 miles an hour! With one hand! "Woah man calm down with the speed will you? Your doing 80!" I exclaimed! I know I should have sounded angry but in all honesty I was kind of enjoying the speed we were driving at. It was … exhilarating. The speed didn't let up and Damon just sniggered. "You scared Gilbert?" He asked tauntingly. "No way man, I just don't want pulled over by the cops. Jenna would kill me." I answered honestly. "Don't worry about the cops and beside you have nothing to worry about, I'm driving, not you." He replied, sniggering.

We fell in to a comfortable silence and all to soon we had reached my house. I made to get out, thanking him for his help again, when he reached over and grabbed my wrist. "Remember our deal" he sniggered and let me go.

When I got out I looked to where his hand had grabbed my wrist, there wasn't a mark but for some reason I still felt it tingling, as if his touch had lingered on me. To my relief Stefan was gone by the time I got into the house and Elena was in her room. On the phone to him I imagine. I went into the kitchen and Jenna was sitting with a book in her hands. I couldn't see the cover so I decided to use that to make some conversation. "What you reading?" I asked, heading over the fridge. Opening it up I grabbed a carton of mile and drank straight from it. "Twilight" she replied, "And what have I told you about drinking from the carton?" I laughed placed the carton back into the fridge and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "Twilight, that's the one with the glitter-ball-vampires right? It any good?" My mind drifted back to a few hours earlier and the crazy blonde and I shivered. "Yeah it's ok. If you can classify them as vampires in the first place. No fangs, no stakes to the heart, no fear of crucifixes and no bursting into flames in the sun! I wouldn't call that a Vampire." She answered, getting sincerely annoyed by this destruction of vampire lore. "Take a pill Jenna" I laughed "I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning. Night". I headed upstairs – completely ignoring Elena, surprise surprise, she was on the phone to Stefan. Again – and went into my room. Locking the door and flicking the switch on. I took in the organised chaos which lay in front of me and sighed. It was good to be back.

I undressed quickly, throwing my dirty clothes into my laundry pile and slid into my night wear. - a fresh pair of boxers and an AC/DC top – a size too big – and made my way into my double bed. It took me a while to fall asleep that night. I kept thinking I was being watched again but I just put it down to paranoia from my earlier experience and then when I did fall asleep I had weird dreams. Full of vampires and trees and blood – lots and lots and lots of blood. One image however stood out clearer than the rest. It was Damon, topless, and standing in sunlight. Only he didn't look like normal Damon. This Damon was … glittering.

**So what did you think? Lexi as the bad guy :D! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! And once again read and review please!**


	3. Sweet dreams are made of him

**So yeah! This story has pretty much got me addicted to writing it! I can't seem to stop :P**

**Hope you all enjoy what's to come! **

**Thanks for the reviews and to those who have read it :) Much appreciated! **

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 3**

I woke up the next morning before my alarm went off, which was odd. Normally Jenna had to all but drag me out of bed yet here I was, wide awake, before anyone else in the house. I checked the time in the clock beside my bed. 6.30. Normally I wouldn't have got up for about another hour or so but for some reason I just didn't feel like I would fall back asleep. I think it was the dreams. I couldn't get them out of my head. They were so vivid, so clear, so frightening. What's-her-face was in them, Lexi, and so was Damon. Stefan was in it as well but he was lurking in the back ground, Elena was there too, pretty much joined at the hip with Stefan. However she was looking at Damon weirdly. The way she used to look at Matt. One of the wierdest things about the dream was that it was coherent. Normally when I dream it just a series of images and/or sounds but not this one. This was a full-scale-cinema-in-the-head-with-surround-sound-kind-of-thing. Damon and Lexi were arguing, pulling at something which was hanging limp and lifeless between them. Lexi would say something and Damon would retort and them Lexi would say something back and it just went on and on and on. All the while Stefan and his pet were just walking around it all, whispering to each other, sniggering and sneering. It was such a strange dream.

I sat in my bed, pondering the dream and internally debating whether or not to get up. I decided against it. What I would do though was sketch. I hadn't done it in a while... well ok that's an understatement – I hadn't sketched since mom and dad. I slid of my bed, trying to be silent and felt under my bed for my sketch pad and a pencil. Like the previous night I didn't have a specific idea of what I was going to draw but once the pencil touched the paper it seemed to get a mind of its own. It started with a few lines on the centre of the page, then another few and before I knew it I had a full scale image on the paper before me. On the paper infront of me was an image of what had happened the previous night. There was me, sprawled on the ground looking vulnerable and weak and there was Damon reaching down to grab him up. They were surrounded by trees and in them was my four assailants, only their backs visible.

I gasped when I realised what I had drawn, I didn't know what made me draw it but here it was, right in front of me. The first thing I had drawn for about a year and it was me getting helped off the ground. I sighed and ripped the drawing from it's pad. I was getting ready to toss it into the bin when suddenly I didn't want to. I opened up the drawer beside my bed, sliding the drawing into it, hiding it underneath a few music magazines.

I checked the time again. 7.30. I jumped from the bed – surprisingly chirpy – and wrapped a robe around me. I headed downstairs and noticed Jenna was already up. Looking at me, she done a double take realising that I got up by myself. "Morning Jer, Fancy some eggs?" She asked, she yawned, rubbing the remnants of sleep from her eyes. "Yeah sure Aunt Jenna. That'll be great!" I replied, shocking myself with my cheeriness! Why the hell was I so happy? It was 7.30 on a Wednesday morning, I had class in an hour and a half and I could hear Princess Perfect coming downstairs. I really shouldn't have been so happy. But I was.

After eating my eggs and washing them down with a glass of orange juice I had upstairs to shower and get ready for school. Stripping off I headed into the shower cubical and switched it on. I let the warm water fall down on me, running tracks down my bare skin. It was such a relaxing feeling. I swear I could feel all the stress and worry actually running away from me, getting swept away in the water down into the bowels of the house's plumbing. After a while of this I could hear Elena coming upstairs so I scrubbed myself clean, and shampooed my hair and turned the shower off. Grabbing a towel off the rail I dried myself down, wrapped it around me, and headed into my bedroom. Throwing on some clothes I headed downstairs and made my way to school. Once again Elena asked me if I wanted a lift, once again I refused.

About halfway there I heard a car pulling up beside me. Looking round I saw Damon Salvatore looking at me. Looking as swav ass ever with his trademark leather jacket and a pure of dark sunglasses. "Fancy a lift?" He asked in his silky voice, raising the glasses to get a better look at me. "Sure" I replied, surprised because inside I realised I was actually glad to see him. My mind wandered back to the dreams and then to the drawing and I'm sure I felt my face redden a little. "Get in then" he said, laughing as I just stood there on the sidewalk. His voice startling me to alertness and I cleared away the mental cobwebs. Making my way round the side door opened from the inside and I sat in the soft familiar leather from the night before.

We drove to school, making small talk about the weather and such, when he finally brought up Elena and Stefan. "Were Romeo and Juliet still home when I dropped you off last night?" He asked, sniggering. "Nupp!" I replied, popping the 'p' at the end, "Romeo had already left and they were on the phone to each other. Oh and I hope you haven't forgotten your promise" I smirked, hoping genuinely that he would get Elena and Stefan out my hair for a while. I did feel bad though, passing the torture onto him. "How could I?" he growled, "They will be out of your hair tonight, I've told Stefan he can have the boarding house" he grumbled, his eyes looking straight ahead. I noticed we weren't speeding this time, much to my disappointment. "Thanks" I grinned, "Where are you gonna go then? Cause I doubt you would want to stay in the house with they two there?" I asked, curious.

"Probably just the grill and I'll see what happens from their." He paused "I could use a good drink" he smirked.

We reached the school and I said my goodbyes and thanks agains to him and got out the car when I felt a pair of eyes staring at me, wait no, not staring, glaring. Locking eyes with her Elena marched over to me, not dropping her glare and looking thoroughly peeved off. "What was Damon doing giving you a lift to school?" She asked, her voice furious. "What were you doing talking to him in the first place? If you wanted a lift I would have giving you one. I did offer! And you don't even know Damon!" she ranted, going on and on about how I should have went to her and not Damon. "Wait a second Elena" I growled at her. "Firstly I didn't want a lift but he pulled up and asked me so I thought it would be rude to refuse. Secondly, I can talk to who I want, when I want. And finally who I know and who I don't know is none of your business ok? Now scurry along and go find Stefan" I answered and marched away from her, leaving her gobsmacked by sudden outburst.

I left myself shocked. For some reason when she started moaning about Damon I felt really annoyed. I don't know why but I just lost it. I made my way to class still seething about her behaviour. When I got to class I sat there with a cowl on my face the full time, only looking up when I heard Mr Saltzman saying we were getting an assignment set. A collective grown echoed through the class but I already knew what I was doing mines on.

The history of "Vampires" in Mystic Falls.

**What did you think? I'm kind of messing around with the timeline here but it seems to be working so yay! And I'm thinking of making Jeremy a bit … special. Maybe giving him prophetic dreams or the ability to draw the future ... not fully decided yet.**

**Once again I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Read and Review and I'll try and update asap.**


	4. A day of revelations

**Nothing really important to say here other than I hope you enjoy! Thanks so much to everyone who has read and/or reviewed! It makes me happy :) **

**Once again. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 4**

One week later.

It was a week after Mr Saltzman had given us the assignment on the history of Mystic Falls. I knew someone in my family had Jonathan Gilbert's diaries somewhere and I had decided that I would use these too help write it since it was around his time when the town was swept with the vampiric hysteria. I'd also decided that I was going to talk to the descendant's of the founding families and see if they had anything that might help.

That was why I was now walking to the boarding house hoping Damon was home and Stefan wasn't – although Stefan was probably more likely to help, I just couldn't face seeing him – and why I had already been to see Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood and had the door slammed in my face. "Vampires?" They scoffed "Load of nonsense." And almost literally slammed the door in my face. So third time lucky.

Luckily Damon was home when I got there, although he didn't look happy to see me. I must have came when he was in the shower or something cause when he answered the door I almost got the shock of my life. There he was, with nothing but a towel wrapped around himself to cover up. His brown hair was soaking wet and dripping, his pale covered in a thin layer of moisture. What surprised me more was that his body was exactly I had dreamed it, although I had never seen it in the flesh before now. Looking at him with his model good looks and well defined body I suddenly felt a pang of something I wasn't expecting. Jealousy. There he was standing like a greek statue brought to life, putting the finest Adonis to shame whilst I was nothing but a puny teenage boy.

"If you're looking for Elena she isn't here." He said when he answered the door, before giving me a chance to speak. "I'm not." I replied, surprised by his coldness. He had always been nice to me but now he was just seeming off. "It was actually you I came to talk to." I continued on "Or your brother" I added on at the last minute, I didn't want him to think I was stalking him or anything. "Although with looks like that he must be used to it" I thought. He smirked, as if he was hearing what I was thinking and gestured for me to come in.

I stepped over the door and into the hallway when he gestured. Man that place was massive. The ceiling seemed miles away and the walls could have been football fields apart. There was lots of deep reds and dark wooden colours in the place as well. He made his way down the hallway and I followed him down like an obedient puppy. We walked through a set of double doors in to what I guess was the main sitting room. It had a massive fireplace on one wall and there was two large sofa's taking up the expanse of the room.

"Sit" he said, a bit more warmth leaking into his voice. "I'm going to put some clothes on, wait here and I won't be long." He said before departing back upstairs. I slid my phone out from my pocket whilst I was waiting and started fidgeting with some of the gadgets on it. I wasn't really paying attention to the phone so I was surprised when I didn't hear Damon re-enter the room. I know he said he was going to put clothes on but this really wasn't much of an improvement. He was wearing a pair of blue faded jeans which hung at his hips, the band of his boxers peeking out from below them and once again he wasn't wearing anything on his upper half.

He sat down on the sofa in front of me, flexing his arms behind his back, his muscles stretching and flexing as he did so. "So what you wanna talk about then?" He asked curiously. I didn't answer for a moment, trying to find the best way to word it without sounding like a nerd or a wierdo. "Ermm well you come from one of the founding families right, so I was just wondering if you knew anything about the rumours about ... vampires … during that time? I mean do you have anything from any of your ancestors that relates to it that I could maybe borrow or something" I asked, trying to keep it sounding casual but for some reason he clenched and lowered his hands from behind his head, his posture suddenly a lot more tense. "What do you wanna know about Vampires for?" He asked, trying to sound cynical but there was something else coming through in his voice, worry. "History assignment. We need to do something on the history of Mystic Falls and I just thought it seemed like something different to do. But don't worry about it, I'll just stick to library research. I just thought it would be a good idea to get actual stuff from that time but never mind." I stuttered. "How could I have pissed him off so much by asking a simple question? Over reaction or what? It's not as if Vampires even exist in the first place is it?" I thought to myself, seriously spooked by his tense reaction, however when I had explained myself he seemed to relax again, laughing. "I don't have anything to give you but I've heard the stories often enough that I could recite them backwards" He laughed "and not the watered down versions you would find in the library. How would that do you?" He asked, grinning at me. "Yeah that'll be great thanks!" I replied, eager to hear what he had to say.

So for the next hour or so I sat listening to Damon's smooth voice telling me about the vampires and how they had came into town subtly at first but over time more and more decided to join them. It got to the point that soon the humans were noticing and had realised that the town was infested with Vampires. He told me about how the founders council had worked together to get rid of them. Johnathan Gilbert apparently made a device which could track the vampires and the council were using this to capture the vampires and inject them with some kind of anti-vampire-plant which weakened them and once all the vampires had been found they locked them into Fell's church and set the place on fire. However he didn't just tell me about the catching of the vampires, he told me of the vampires themselves. Super strong, super alluring and pretty much unstoppable. One thing creeped me out though, the way he was describing them brought back flashes from that night in the forest, with the wannabe-vampires who had found me right beside Fells church pretty much. Is that what they were doing there? Worshipping the dead "Vampires" who had once walked the roads of Mystic Falls. I had to admit, if that's what they were doing then it scared the bloody hell out of me.

Damon finally finished and the way he was telling the story made me wish it would never stop. It was so engrossing that it made me feel like I was part of it. Actually there in 1864 Mystic Falls with my great-whatever-grandfather and his cohorts, hunting the creatures who were tormenting the town. Damon's voice however snapped me from my day dream.

"Gilbert? You awake?" He asked, shaking my shoulder with a firm hand. I shook my head, pulling my thoughts back into a coherent stream and answered him. "Yeah I'm awake, was just day dreaming. You should take it as a compliment, shows you are a good storyteller. Right well thanks. I'd better go" I sighed pulling myself up from the warm inviting sofa I had been sitting on. He stood with me and walked me to the door, opening it for me. "Cya around, and remember your side of the deal" I teased and brushed past him.

As I brushed past him my hand traced along his toned stomach and something inside me stirred. Something inside me which I wasn't expecting to stir. I had the same feeling I had whenever I seen Vicki! "What the?" I thought to myself and snapped my hands into my pockets. I said bye to him again and started walking home, thinking about what I just felt for the older man. "How is that even possible? I'm straight. I must be, I've been lusting after Vicki for months! And then surely if I wasn't I'd have felt something for someone before now ..." I thought to myself. Trying to make myself believe I wasn't attracted to Damon. But another voice popped into my head. "You could be Bisexual" it whispered "or maybe it's just Damon. But it all makes sense. The dreams, the drawing pictures of him, the reason you keep trying to talk to him. Just accept it" My mind carried on like this until I got half the way home when I realised I'd forgotten something. "Crap!" I exclaimed. I had left my phone lying on the couch. My gut was wrenching as I made my way back to find it. One half of me was apprehensive telling me to leave the phone and to go home, Stefan would give it to me the next time he came to see Elena, but the other half wanted to see him again, to find how I would react to seeing him again.

When I got back to the boarding house I noticed that Damon hadn't shut the door properly. It slightly ajar, letting me see in just a little. I peeked in, looking to see if Damon was near when my hand brushed the door. Opening it just a little further. This gave me an unobstructed view of the room we had just been sitting in. I could see Damon was still there, leaning down on the couch as if he was looking for something, his back to me and his head bent slightly to the side.

Then from the arm of the sofa I saw a flash of blonde hair fall down and I heard a gasp. This was when I realised he wasn't alone and by the sound of the giggling coming from the sofa it was Caroline underneath him. Watching Damon like this, kissing the neck of the girl below him and nibbling at her skin had me entranced. I couldn't move, my feet seemed to have become part of the concrete I was standing on. I noticed that Damon's posture had changed, he had become more tense, and he put what I imagine was his lips onto the girls neck.

I heard her gasp as if in pain and I noticed Damon seemed to be biting down on her warm flesh, the way you see Vampires do in films. Vampires. Then it all clicked into place in my head. His crazy cult associates, his pale skin, his reaction when I told him I wanted information on vampires, his perfect recollection of events which happened years ago. Then I realised something, he hadn't just heard the stories, he had been a part of them! He really was a Vampire. And if he was that must have meant Stefan was. Before I could control myself I gasped, when I realised Elena must know!

Damon turned to look at the source of the noise and what I seen will be part of me for life. Damon Salvatore, his eyes and the skin around them black, his teeth shaped into murderous looking fangs and Caroline Forbes blood smeared across his skin. I heard him curse when he seen me.

Taking a deep breath, I turned and ran as fast as I could, desperate to escape. Hoping if I ran fast enough then I could run away from the memory and Damon himself.

**So what did you think? Did I make Jeremy finding out ok cause I wasn't sure how to do it? **

**Please review! I'm working on Chapter 5 already so hopefully that will be up within the next day or so! **

**Hope you all enjoyed it! :)**


	5. I really must be going crazy

**I'm not gonna say a lot here, just that I hope you all enjoy it and rember to read and review :)**

**Thanks**

**Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 5**

I was running as fast as my human legs would carry me. Running to try and escape from what I had seen, running to get away from Damon, running to get away from the fact the world was nothing like I had originally thought. I didn't get far though.

I'd barely got out of the vast gardens of the boarding house when Damon was standing in front of me. I slowed to a halt and stopped a safe distance away from him. I didn't want to be near him, in my eyes he was nothing more than a monster. A vile beast who maintained their own immortal life by taking the lives of those around them. He didn't say anything, just looked straight at me. His face had returned to normal, his eyes back to blue and his teeth resuming there normal shape.

My heart beat was racing just seeing him. I had a fair head start on him so everything he had said about Vampires must have been true, they really were fast. I hadn't seen anyone running up beside me but here he was in front of me. I pulled together my nerve and hissed at him. "Get out my way. Vampire" Edging back slowly away from him. He was dangerous. I didn't know how he would react.

"No" he said simply. My face paled, thinking that this meant that I was next, that today he would kill not only Elena's best friend but also her brother. He held his hands up in a gesture as if he was surrendering. It must be a trap I thought to myself, there was no way I could escape him, no way I could beat him if it came to a fight. I just had to accept my life was over.

"Look Jeremy" He said, breaking my chain of thought, "I'm not going to attack you if that's what your thinking. I just want to talk to you, to explain what you seen." His voice calm and smooth, almost alluring in a way. "Of course you're not going to attack me" I sneered, sarcastically. "I seen what you were doing to Caroline and honestly man I'd prefer it if you just got it over with. No need to play with your food." I spat at him. "Caroline is alive" he replied, I didn't kill her and I have no intentions of harming you." He said approaching me slowly. This was it I thought, I'm as good as dead. "Like I said, no games. Just get it over with" I replied, adrenaline keeping me pumped and stopping the fear from stopping me from speaking. "Honestly Jeremy" He laughed "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going to kill you." He stopped his slow approach which threw me off guard a little.

"Right well if you aren't gonna kill me then what do you want?" I answered, a failed attempt at bravery in my voice. He looked around and walked over to a small tree which had over turned at the edge of his garden. Sitting down on it he gestured for me to do the same. I was wary of this but it wasn't like I could escape from him. I slowly walked towards him, ready to fight for my life – uselessly – if I had to. "Just to talk?" I asked. He nodded and smiled at me. What my body done next I hated it for! Once again, even thought I knew that this was nothing but a monster infront of me my body still felt obvious signs of attraction to this ... man slash beast slash thing.

When I'd sat down beside him he started to talk. "Normally at this point people want to know what I am but it appears you already know. A vampire. A person given immortality – among other things - as long as they continue to drink blood. What you seen was me feeding on Caroline. She is my donor if you will. She isn't dead, I never drink enough so that I kill her, just enough so that I can survive. Stefan is a vampire as well, we were both turned at the same time and as I'm sure you have noticed we don't get on. Most people put this down to sibling rivalry but the real reason is that we disagree with each others choices in regards to our diet. The people in the woods were vampires as well. The blonde was Lexi, You were very lucky that night. She's older than me so if she really did want you I really couldn't have stopped her. Ermm what else is there … I think i've told you the basics. Anything you wanna know?" He said, finishing his speech with a smile and looking at me happily.

"So Elena knows about … vampires"- I was struggling to get my head around the full idea - "yet she still sees Stefan?" I asked, incredulously. "Yipp" he replied smirking. I muttered under my breath, hoping he wouldn't hear. "I knew she was weird but a necro ... that's just sick." However he did hear it. "Necro?" he asked, souding kind of confused. I turned beetroot as I realised he had heard and mumbled in reply. "Necrophiliac, you know, attraction to corpses. I mean Vampires are technically dead … " I trailed off, gauging his reaction to see if I'd insulted him. Luckily I hadn't. "Oh trust me we aren't dead. We are very much alive and kicking. We just stay that way for longer than normal." he laughed and then he done something which shocked me. He wrapped his hand around mine and lifted it up to his bare chest, placing it onto his left side. I gasped as I felt his icy skin – or at least that's what I hoped he thought it was, it was really just the fact I was touching him – and after the initial shock of the coldness I could feel a definite rhythm beneath his ribcage. He kept my hand pressed against his chest and I blushed, heat filling my face – I swear I could actually feel it becoming red – and he must of notice because he released my hand and it fell back down to my side.

"Erm can I get my phone back" I asked, shyly, after a few minutes silence. "That was what I came for in the first place." He reached into his pocket and pulled out my phone. "I guessed" he replied and handed it too me. Our hands grazed as I took the phone from him and I felt a tingling running through me. "What the hell was he doing to me? I couldn't get him out my head!"

"I'd better go." I mumbled getting up from my seat on the bench. "Bye Damon" I muttered and started walking back to town. When I got about ten feet away I looked back at him. The way he was sitting was like the Thinking Man. I gave a feeble little waved but he didn't realise – or he was ignoring me – lost in his own thoughts. I wondered what they were. Then I got the sudden urge to turn back and to wrap my arms around him and just hold him. It took all of my self restraint but I managed to get away from him without leaping on him like a dog in heat.

On the way back everything was coursing through my head. Vampires, Elena not telling me, Damon – I was attracted to him! Not only was he male but he was a bloody vampire! He probably wanted to drain every drop of the red liquid coursing through me! How could I possibly want him? Yeah he was absolutely gorgeous with his smooth, clean, chocolate brown hair and his so soft skin and his pale red lips which covered perfect, straight teeth – most of the time. His body with its toned muscles which he knew how to show off in the most appealing way possible. His arms which seemed perfect for just going up to and wrapping around yourself, so soft and warm looking that I thought I could lie in them forever.

But he was a man!

I'd never had feelings for a man before! Had I? I was comfortable saying if I thought that a guy was attractive to girls but that doesn't mean I'm gay! Or even bi! I was just Jeremy, nice normal Jeremy. I'd been in the locket rooms and never had any problems! I looked at the guys with their tops off but hat kind of thing's hard to ignore at high school.

But here I was lusting over another man.

I had no idea what I was going to do about him, but I had to do something. It was driving me crazy... no he was driving me crazy. But first, I had to talk to Elena.

**For this story that scene on the bench just stuck out in my head so much! I couldn't wait to get to this chapter so I could write it! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! **

**Remember to read and review.**

**Thanks :)**


	6. A discussion gone wrong

**So jeremy knows now! Woohoo! I can't believe how happy I am with the way this is turning out so far! Thanks to every single one of you who have read it and those who have reviewed it aswell. I really appreciate it :)**

**So here goes Chapter 6. **

**Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 6**

I made my way home. Slowly. I didn't know what I was going to say to Elena. I wasn't sure whether to be angry with her for not telling me or happy that she never told me. We had been close once, a long time ago it seemed and we had promised we would tell each other everything. Clearly she wasn't sticking to that anymore. But we were young when we made that … she had probably forgotten it even happened. And really what business was it of mine if she wanted to date a vampire? It wasn't even as if it was her secret to keep. So I really couldn't be angry at her.

Steeping through the door of the house I listened for any sounds of Stefan being around. He wasn't. Good. "Aunt Jenna?" I called loudly. No response. "Elena?" I yelled again. A muffled reply from upstairs. "I'm in my room Jeremy, Aunt Jenna went out, she won't be back until later tonight, we're getting pizza for dinner is that ok?" "Yeah sure that's great!" I replied heading upstairs. I stopped outside her door and knocked my fist gently against it. "Mind if come in?" I asked sweetly. "ermm yeah sure." she answered sounding confused. I didn't blame her, I had barely spoke to her recently and now here I was wanting to go into her room and acting like nothing was wrong between us.

Opening the door I seen she was lying on her bed, a book laying on her stomach. She looked at me and smiled warmly, seeming genuinely happy to see me. "Something wrong?" she asked. Sitting on the bed beside her I answered. "Nup nothing. We just haven't spoken in a while." She sighed as I said this. "Yeah I know Jere. We were drifting apart, I didn't like it." I was not expecting that one little bit and it had me thrown completely off guard. "Yeah me neither." I muttered, I did mean it but frankly I wasn't really comfortable talking about my feelings at that point. I still had just so much going on in my head, so many unresolved issues that I need to get sorted.

"Ermm Elena" I muttered, unsure how to bring this up – I mean how would you say to someone 'why didn't you tell me the love of your life was a vampire?' - without hurting her or winding her up. "Jere what's wrong?" she asked, worried by sudden quietness. "I know about Stefan."I muttered. I didn't need to explain any further, she would know what I meant. Her face went blank and then slowly the colour seemed to drain out of it. She stood up from her bed and started pacing the floor quickly. "How?" she asked, her voice worried. "Damon." I said simply. She stopped pacing and looked straight at me. Then she grabbed the collar of my hoodie and pulled it down, checking my neck for something which wasn't there. Upon seeing my unbroken skin she looked into my eyes, confusion clear from every line on her face. "I don't understand. Did he just tell you? Why would he do that? Oh I am so going to kill him. He had no reason to tell you!" she exclaimed.

"It wasn't like that" I muttered. "I went to the boarding house to do some research for school but I left my phone behind. I went back to get it, the door was open, I looked in and there he was feeding on someone." I decided not to mention that the someone was Caroline, I wasn't sure how Elena would react to that but I knew it wouldn't be pleasant. She went to say something but I held up a finger to stop her and carried on. "I ran away but he caught up with me and told me everything. I didn't believe him at first but its hard not to believe when you see it first hand."

Finishing my story I folded my arms over my chest and sat there, waiting for her to say something. She reached for her phone from her pocket and I frowned when I realised when she was going to phone Stefan. "I'm bringing Stefan over, he will deal with this." She mumbled. What did she mean deal with this? What could she do? The cat was out of the bag now! I then gasped as I remembered something Damon said to me. Vampires can mess with your head, make you forget things if they wanted to, make you think things. I gasped out loud and almost shouted at Elena. "No way! You are not getting your Vampire boyfriend over here to erase what I just found out!" I shouted without realising. "What is wrong with you? Why would you even consider that?" I almost screamed at her. She was just sitting there, shocked and confused my outburst. I left the room and slammed the door shut behind me with surprising force. I ran downstairs and back out the front door, slamming it shut behind me so hard the glass shook, threatening to shatter.

I ran from the house, thinking about what had just happened. I had completely lost it, Elena might not even have been thinking of that, but I just lost it. I couldn't control myself. When I thought she was planning to erase my memory it seemed to flick a switch in my head. "I really should go and apologise to her" I thought to myself and turned back, heading the short distance back to where I had just ran from. I stopped abruptly seeing who was at my front door. Stefan.

I couldn't face seeing him right now, knowing what he could do to me if Elena asked him to. I decided to head somewhere public. It would stop Elena and Stefan doing something stupid if I was in a busy place so I headed to the busiest place in Mystic Falls. The Grill.

x-x-x

Sitting in the grill a few hours later, a coke in hand, I mulled over everything that had happened in the past day. I'd realised I wasn't one hundred percent hetero, I'd discovered things believed to be myths actually existed, I realised I was lucky to be alive after my first encounter with said Myth and I discovered that the man I was having feelings for wasn't human.

An image of Damon, looking up, his top half bare and blood smeared over his face came unbidding into my head. I tried to shake it off but I couldn't. Even when he looked thoroughly gross he still looked so stunning it made me weak at the kness! "God I sound like a chick!" I thought to myself, smirking. "Who'd have thought it? Little Jeremy Gilbert, the ex-druggy who had lusted after Vicki Donovan even after she left town was gay. Or at least partly gay." I couldn't help but laugh.

I heard the grill door open and looked around. Almost as soon as I had my cheeks turned a vivid red colour. In walked Damon with his leather jacket on, a white top underneath which showed of every dip and curve of the muscular body that it covered and a pair of tight-ish black jeans. Once again looking more like a male runway model than a plain old citizen of not-so-boring Mystic Falls. He took a seat infront of the bar and placed his order.

Acting on impulse I walked up to him and sat in the stool beside him. I didn't say anything to him, just waited to see what would happen, letting him make the first stabs at conversation. He obliged. "Hey. How are you?" He asked, keeping his tone and volume steady. I laughed as he asked the cliché question. "Yeah I'm just amazing! I just realised that the world wasn't actually the place I thought it was and that Vampires actually existed! Oh and also that my sister would happily erase my memory without even consulting me about it! And you know what else? I just realised I was gay! So yeah im fab thanks!" I blurted out, regretting it almost instantly. I had said far to much and I had sounded far to cheeky. It wasn't his fault that vampires existed, that I had feelings for him or that my sister had very little morals.

I expected him to get angry but he just laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder. My stomach squirmed at the touch. "Tough day then? Here let me get you a drink. You're underage right? Just need to be a coke I guess. Shame" We sat in silence as he ordered my drink and when the barstaff placed it infront of me I broke the silence. "Thanks" I muttered to Damon. "And sorry. I shouldn;t have been so rude. It's not as if its your fault all that was happening now is it?" I asked, sadness lacing my voice.

"don't worry about it." he replied. "Did you say you were gay? How long have you known?" he asked, sounding curious. "Not very long I guess" I mumbled. I haven't told anyone yet."

Then he was on his feet, his had grabbing my shoulder. "Come with me" he snickered. I was confused. "Where are we going?" I asked. He laughed looking at my expression. "No where special, just a bar in town that I think you might like" he smirked and there was a strange glint in his eye. There was something he wasn't telling me.

**I love this chapter so much :D I don't know why but I do! I've started on the next one already so hopefully that will be up tonight aswell! **

**Remember to read and review! **

**Tyvm :)**


	7. The club is alive

**No rather lengthy authors note for this one. At leats not here anyway! Just read and review please! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 7**

I climbed into Damon's car unsure of where he was taking me or what he had planned but for some reason there was something in his eyes which I just couldn't not trust and frankly I just was happy to be in his company. The car journey to the place we were going wasn't like our silent previous ones. It seemed to me that now I knew all about Damon and his blood-little-secret that he seemed a lot more willing to talk. Either that or he was just enjoying the thought of wherever he was taking me tonight. We spoke mostly about me, about how I was handling things which I had just found out. I blushed viciously when he started talking about my sexual preferences and asking who or what made me realise what I really like. It wasn't as if I could tell him the truth! What would I say? "Honestly Damon, it was you. Your so bloody attractive I'm struggling not to kiss you right now actually." yeah and I'm sure he would love that, so I just made up a rabble about how it was a series of different things which had done it and not one specific person or event. He seemed to believe me.

We finally reached the destination and my ribs hurt slightly from the amount of laughing which I had been doing in the car. I'd been pretty mush spilling my guts to him but he had listened and he had replied, making me laugh and making me realise it wasn't all that bad. Of all the things I thought about him I never thought it would be that he was such a good listener! Looking out to where we pulled up I realised he had took me to a club just outside of Mystic Falls. It looked trendy and modern with a neon sign over head screaming out the name of it. "Venue!" I scoffed at this, it was hardly an amazing name for a bar club now was it? There was one thing however Damon didn't seem to be picking up on. I was underage. It wasn't as if he didn't know that, he had mentioned it back at the grill when asking what I wanted to drink so how on earth did he think I would get into a club.

"Erm Damon" I said cautiously, "I'm only 16_**1**_" he laughed at my nervous tone and replied "and your point is?". "Erm I won't get in" I said 2I don't have a fake ID with me." He scoffed at me and said confidently. "Please Jeremy, you're with me, you will get in and there will be no need for fake ID's." He reached into his pocket and slid out a piece of something which was roughly the same size as a drivers license. 2If they ask for ID just flash them that" I took the card from him and turned it over. Both sides were blank. "Right" I said, confused and carried on the sound of the 'i'. I slid the blank card into my pocket, not questioning as I didn't want Damon to think I was bailing out or something.

I made my way to the back of the fairly long queue and stopped when I noticed that Damon wasn't beside me. He had stopped and gestured for me to come back to him. "Ermm aren't we waiting in the queue?" I asked, once again confused. I noticed that whenever I was with Damon I got very confused as to what was going on. He laughed again, a light trilling laugh. "And why would we do that? We're VIP's tonight." he said and winked at me cheekily. "If you say so!" I mumbled, thinking he must have gone crazy and preparing myself for a massive disappointment as we approached the security guard at the door. "Damon Salvatore" he said confidently and looked directly into the man's eyes. "We're VIP" . The Security guards eyes glazed over for a fleeting second and then he looked down onto his clipboard he was carrying with the VIP list and nodded. "Of course Mr Salvatore, Mr Gilbert. Have a good night." he said, un-clipping the rope which covered the door to the club.

"How the hell did you just do that?" I laughed as we made our way down the dark hallway inside the club. I could here the familiar 'THUD THUD THUD' of bass in music and could feel the vibrations in the floor. At the end of the corridor was an open door which spilled flashing lights out into the corridor. He didn't answer at first, just tapped his nose and winked at me again. "Little vampire trick" he said laughing. "I should have guessed" I thought to myself.

My stomach started to clench as I realised what was actually happening. I was in a club with Damon Salvatore, people were thinking I was VIP and god only knows what age Damon made the security guy think I was. This was going to be a blast. I grinned and carried on down the hallway to the door at the end and I heard Damon follow me. We stepped into the main room of the club and I swear I saw a dozen or more heads turn and gawp at Damon. I looked around and I seen people sitting at the bar, sipping their drinks, people in booths chatting with those they came with and people gyrating on the dance floor. I let my eyes fall on the people, they all seemed to be having a blast. Damon grabbed me by the wrist gently and pulled me down to the bar with him, grabbing two empty stools that had conveniently just been freed. I made a mental note to ask Damon if he had anything to do with that.

I sat down on the stool next to him and he signalled for the barman to come over. He was quite tall, a muscular build which his tight black top emphasised and had shaved brown hair. "What can I get you boys?" he smiled when he had got in front of is. "Whiskey" Damon said and then looked to me. I stuttered over my words a little. Ermm a beer will do me fine thanks." The barman didn't move to get our drinks but only looked down on me apologetically. "Sorry man I hate to ask but you got some ID I can see?" he said to me. I grinned as he said this and I reached into my pocket and grabbed out my blank piece of card. I held it up infront of me, expecting the barman to ask what I was playing at but his eyes glazed over like the doorman's did and then he said casually. "That'll do man. Sorry but I had to ask. The job you know?" he said whilst fetching our drinks. Whilst Damon paid for our drinks I looked up and down the bar.

There wasn't a single barmaid in sight.

I looked to Damon who was grinning at me like a maniac. Confused I looked around the club itself and my eyes nearly popped out my head. On the floor there wasn't guys dancing with girls like you would expect but guys dancing with GUYS! In the dark secluded corners you could just make out couples kissing. Couples of the same sex! I chocked on my drink as I realised what Damon had done. "You brought me to a gaybar?" I hissed at him. "Why the hell did you do that?". He just laughed at me and patted my shoulder. "I thought you would enjoy it now calm down will you?" he laughed. He still had that manic grin on his face. I took another swig of my drink and looked at him.

"How did you know where this place was anyway?" I asked suspiciously. I had never heard of a gay bar in Mystic Falls before. "I've been a few times before." he said in a conversational tone. I had actually already replied before I had realised what he said. "Wait.. you come to gay bars? Are you, you know? Gay?" I asked shocked. He laughed at my shocked tone and the look of suprise that must have been plastered onto my face. "Gay is such a … limiting title. I … how do I word this. I appreciate the male form quite as much as I do the female form. If not more at times."

I couldn't believe it. Damon Salvatore, the bisexual. It did kind of make sense though. I mean the way he looked he must have got offers from both sexes all the time so it wasn't as if he had to work for it. It was all giving to him on a silver platter. I laughed and took another swig of my drink and he drained his glass. Gesturing for the barman to return I seen the barman looking between me and Damon, his eyes lingered on Damon and I could just imagine he was undressing him in his head. I felt a sudden pang on jealousy and I was sure it must have crossed across my face but Damon didn't seem to realise. He was to busy staring at the barman who had bent over, back to us, at that precise moment. A small smile played on Damon's lips and I felt another pang of jealousy, wishing that he would look at me that way sometimes. I drained my bottle just as the barman placed Damon's refill in front of him and I ordered the same. I paid for them this time.

Drinking the whiskey, I felt it burn the back of my throat but it wasn't unpleasant. I looked to my side to say something to Damon but he wasn't there. Just his jacket had been placed on the stool. I hadn't even heard him move! I looked out onto the dance floor and I scoured the room for him. I found him dancing near the centre of the dance-floor beside a tall, dark skinned, wide shouldered man who was looking at him with his eyes filled with lust. I was sure I seen Damon's eyes dart to look at me but it was so fast I couldn't be sure I had even seen it.

I sat there watching him and listening to the music in the club for about fourty minutes. Damon wasn't sticking with a partner very long but every single man he danced with looked at him with the same lustful expression, like they wanted to rip his clothes of right then and there. And to be honest I couldn't blame them. I wasn't really all that interested in dancing when a boy who looked no more than about seventeen came up to me and sat on the stool beside me. "He must have a fake" I thought to myself. "No way is he 21." He didn't say anything for a moment but then smiled and introduced himself. "Liam." he said. I nodded back to him. "Jeremy." "Can I get you a drink?" he asked, hopefully. ""Sorry man, just got a refill." I replied, as his face fell. We sat in awkward silence for a moment when I decided I wasn't going to sit like a loner. Damon was dancing, why couldn't I? I took in Liam's appearance. He was about my height, a swimmers build and browny/reddish hair which hung to about his shoulders. I grabbed his hand and pulled him from his stool. "Fancy a dance?" I asked and his face lit up. He didn't reply just dragged me to the centre of the dance floor. I smiled at Damon as I passed and he smiled back but I was sure there was a small frown on his face.

x-x-x

I danced with Liam for most of the night and by the end of it I had learned a fair amount about him and got his number. I was surprised because I did actually like him. We were dancing closely against one another and by this point the alcohol had gone to my head. As people danced and gyrated around us I slid my hands around his waist, leaning my face towards his. He was just about to lean towards me, his mouth open a little when Damon suddenly coughed from behind me. I jumped, startled, and turned round to face him, slidding my arms back down to my side.

"I'm leaving. You coming?" he said coldly. I was shocked by his coldness. "Erm yeah sure. I'll meet you outside" I answered and he walked out from the club. I looked back to Liam and smiled. "Sorry I'd better go. I'll keep in touch though." he smiled back, his eyes said he didn't believe me. I leaned in and hugged him and walked out from the club. Damon was waiting outside for me, a face like a storm cloud. "What's up with you?" I asked, the alchohol making me braver. "Nothing." he replied. I frowned. "Come on. You can't honestly expect me to believe that? You look raging. What's happened." I asked. He didn't answer for a while but when he did I got the shock of my life.

"I didn't like the way you were dancing in there. It was to … inviting to other people." he mumbled. I looked gobsmacked. "What?" I asked. "Says you who had pretty much every other guy in there lusting after him cause of his dancing." my voice was nearly a shout as I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Please Jeremy, you don't honestly think I wanted any of them in there did you? I was only doing that to make wind you up." I closed my mouth which I didn't even realise was open and looked at him unsure of what he was saying. "I can tell what you think when you look at me" he replied quietly. "I was just wanting to make you a little jealous." he teased. I stood there, rooted to the spot. "right." was all I could say. We stood staring at each other for a little while when suddenly he leaned in and his lips connected to mouth, I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue slipped inside my mouth, making its way around it like an adventurer in a cave. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity but in truth it must have been only a few minutes max. By the time we had seperated I had no idea what to say. I just looked at him, embarrassed and unsure what to do.

**Wow! For me that was a long bloody chapter! But yay two chapters in one day! I'm happy :D**

**What did you all think? The first kiss, did I do it ok? I wasn't sure how to do this but I really wanted them in a club of somekind and yes a gay bar is cliché but it made sense for the story, and also I wanted Damon to get jealous which kind of happened so double yay! **

**God what is with me today? Long chapters and long bloody authors notes! On and btw I wasn't sure whether Jeremy was 16 or 15 so I went with 15 so Damon wasn't kissing someone who was underage! Anyway I really should stop writing this note!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and remember to review me your thoughts! **

**Thanks :)**

1Not sure what age he actually is but I knew he was 15/16 :)


	8. The night to remember

**CHAPTER 8**

I stood with my back up against the wall gasping for breath, trying to get my head round what had just occurred, Damon was standing infront of me, his hands on the wall at either side of my head, looking directly at me and into my eyes. "I'm sorry." he said simply, looking down at me. "Why?" I asked confused. I didn't see why he was apologising, it wasn't like I hadn't enjoyed it. "For kissing you. I shouldn't have done it." he said, still looking at me as if he was waiting for some mind of reaction from me. I laughed a little at him, he looked so much like a guilty school boy – an incredibly cute guilty school boy.

"Don't be" I murmured and reach my face towards his again, crashing my lips against his softly. "It's not as if I didn't enjoy it." I grinned at him and noticed he was grinning back. I wrapped my hands around his waste, locking my fingers together at the other side. He lowered his hands and placed them around my neck, I placed my head on his chest, savouring this moment, taking in his sweet smell and locking it into my memory. We stood like that for a while, until we heard the rowdy and drunk party-goers coming out from the now emptying club.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "What time is it?" I asked, breaking myself away from him. As soon as my arms were back by by my side they were aching to be around his again. Glancing at his watch told me. "3.00 am. Time to get you home." We made our way to his car and I was still giddy from both the excessive levels of alchohol I had drunk and the way things had turned out with Damon. I was pretty much giggling like a school girl all the way home.

He dropped me off and I noticed that all the lights were off. Even the porch one which was normally on if people were home. Stumbling up to the door I grasped my keys from my pocket. I was just attempting and failing to get the keys into the lock when I felt Damon pressed up behind me. His warm hand was placed over mine whilst the other slid around my waist. He directed my hand holding the keys into the lock and turned it. I heard the lock click open and was just about to turn around when I felt Damon's soft kisses trailing down my neck. They were so soft, gentle and loving that I shivered with joy. This was turning out to be one of the best nights of my life. I manoeuvred my way around to face him, with one hand still in his and the other around my back. I draped my free arm over his shoulder and felt myself get lost in his blue eyes.

I was expecting him to try and kiss me again, waiting in anticipation for our lips to meet again, but it didn't happen. He gently took my face in both of his hands, reached up, and placed a soft kiss on my head. "Goodnight." he whispered to me and I felt my heart swell with joy when I heard there wasn't a not of regret in his voice from what had happened. He withdrew himself from my and I felt the cold hit me now that his body was no longer a shroud over me. He smiled warmly at me once and turned his back, heading down the path to his car, the drivers side door still hanging open.

I waved limply as he started up the car, and he waved back, a smile still on his face and he turned the car around and headed back to the boarding house. "Sweet dreams". I whispered and made my way upstairs.

Jenna still wasn't home and there was a very short and very crisp note from Elene pinned on my bedroom door.

"_Me and Jenna will be back tomorrow._

_Elena."_

I took the note from my door and crumpled it up, dropping it into the waste paper basket in my room as I made my way in. I didn't care if Elena was in a mood with me. I was still to happy with tonight's turn of events that Elena could never speak to me again and I wouldn't have been to fussed.

Still tipsy from the alchohol I stumbled around my room as I was stripping for bed. When I stood on one leg to pull the other leg of my trouser of I fell forward off-balance and the next thing I knew I was lying face front on the ground. Giggling like a madman and thinking about my kiss with Damon.

Slowly I climbed into bed, kicking the jeans off – it wouldn't do for me to fall again. And crawled under the covers. I fell asleep relatively quickly and expected to have a good nights sleep but that wasn't what happened. I had another strange dream, this one was so real, so vivid that it didn't seem like a dream at all. The dream was of Damon and Elena, both were dressed in clothing not suited to the time period. Elena had on a pale blue dress with a corset around her waist and a vast number of underskirts. Her hair was pulled back and up onto her head in a pretty up-do with a few strands meticulously hanging free by the sides of her face. Damon was dressed in a dark suit plus tails with a white shirt and pale blue silk cravat, his long hair tied back and held in place with a white silk ribbon. They were in what looked like an assembly from Pride and Prejudice as the way they were dancing was well practised and precise, along with the countless other couples who were dancing the same dance. A slow gentle tune was getting played on a piano by someone at the end of the large hall we were standing in. I couldn't see who was playing clearly but they were definitely dark skinned. I didn't recognise anyone in the room apart from Damon, Elena and Stefan who was sitting at the side, dressed like his brother and glaring at Damon and Elena. One girl however stood out particularly vivid in my head, she had pale skin with wide grey eyes and hair midnight hair fell straight down her back but waved out near the bottom. She was dressed similarly to Elena only her white dress had a far lower number of underskirts and flowed down her body gently. She was standing beside a stern looking woman of asian appearance. She was looking at Damon and Elena curiously. The people in the dream faded away and soon we were standing outside in what would be a cold night with Damon and Elena standing under a crooked tree which I recognised from somewhere. I looked at the two of them suddenly I felt furious. They were kissing! Stefan appeared from the shadows, unnoticed by them, looking hurt, turned on his heel and ran.

I woke up with a start the next morning, the dream still vivid in my head. I couldn't seem to shake the picture of Elena and Damon kissing and the at breakfast I felt slapping Elena, even though it wasn't her fault I was having strange dreams. I'd decided that I would tell them at dinner about my sexual preference but I wasn't going to mention Damon until I spoke to him about what happened. Which would have too wait until later due to school. I hoped maybe he would pick me up like he had before but he didn't really have any need to. To him last night could have been nothing more than a kiss. He didn't know how much I had been crushing on him.

**So yeah shortish chapter. I don't think this is good as it has been, especially after the two chapters which preceded it which i.m.o were awesome! Just to make things clear the dream was actually Jeremy seeing into the past with Damon and Katherine etc. only he doesn't know that . . . yet :P**

**well I hope you enjoyed it and although there has been better I still hope you enjoyed! **

**Shall update soon and please please please read and review! **

**P.s. Please take part in the Poll on my page relating to this story! **

**:)**


	9. All's right with the world Almost

**CHAPTER 9**

I was just leaving the house and walking down the garden path when I heard someone walking up behind me. I spun round, hopeful that Damon had shown up. My heart sunk when I seen Elena walking up the path smiling apologetically to me. "Can we walk Jere?" she asked nervously. I sighed loudly and nodded. She walked up beside me and smiled. "Thanks. I really just wanted to apologise. I shouldn't have even thought about erasing your memory. It was selfish and stupid of me. I don't even know what made me think about doing it in the first place. It's your choice whether you want to know about all the supernatural stuff. You do understand why I didn't tell you though? It wasn't like it was my thing to tell." she said before looking at me with pleading eyes. "It's ok" I laughed, seeing how upset she looks. "I completely over reacted anyway. Sorry if I upset you with what I said. I just had a lot on my mind." I said and grinned at her. She grinned back and threw her arms around me. "Thanks Jere!" She grinned, sounding ecstatic. "Mind if I walk you to school? We can have a proper catch up?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

Walking to school we spoke about pretty much everything. Her relationship with Stefan, her friendship with Bonnie and the fact that Bonnie was a witch. I couldn't believe it when she told me that at first, Bonnie a witch, it just seemed so … false, we gossiped about school and the people in it, and we laughed about Jenna getting it together with Alaric, that was where she was the night before apparently. I didn't even want to think what the got up to.

There was one thing I wasn't sure how to tell her though, although I knew that it was a good time to do it. "Elena, can I tell you something?" I asked, trying to keep the nerves out my voice as much as possible. "Yeah of course! What's up?" she grinned and then put on a pretend shocked face. " You aren't making me an auntie are you?" Elena asked jokingly. I grinned at her and replied. "No I'm not. You're getting warmer though." I grinned and she looked curious. I wasn't sure whether to stop teasing her or to put her out her misery, I was enjoying it to much.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, it's just that..." "Jere what's wrong?" she interrupted. Looking worried even though I told her she wouldn't need to be. "I'm bisexual." I blurted out. I stopped, waiting for her reaction. She looked at me, tilted her head a little and grinned. "Cool." and that was it. That was all she said. No questions, no upset. It didn't change her opinion of me. "Does Jenna know yet?" she asked casually, as if I'd just told her what I wanted for dinner. "Not yet, I was planning to do it after school, if she can ever pull herself away from Alaric." I smirked. "Aw that's cool then! Well there's Bonnie, I'll see you after school. Bonnie will be there by the way, she is staying tonight." She said, hugging me before she went – pretty much skipping away to catch Bonnie.

I wasn't sure I was hearing things correctly, Elena wasn't attached to Stefan at the hip. They were actually going to be apart for more than an hour and Elena still had friends away from him. Odd.

School passed pretty much the same as always. I discovered that I got an A on my history paper and made a mental note to ask Jenna if she had anything to do with it. When the final bell went I was just heading out the main doors when Elena and Bonnie caught up with me. "Hey Jere, fancy a lift home? Don't worry I ain't driving!" she laughed . Nodding in followed them to Bonnie's car. Bonnie got in the drivers seat whilst Elena sat up front on the passenger side and I sat behind her.

We travelled back to our place relatively quickly, I didn't say much but I was listening to Bonnie and Elena gossip about the latest revelation at school. Matt and Caroline had got together! I sat watching them, amused by the excitement in there voices. They were both pleased that Matt had finally seemed to got over Elena and had moved on. And although she did seem happy for him I could swear I saw a twinge of something cross Elena's face. Was it regret? She always seemed so happy with Stefan! It couldn't have been that surely.

I decided it was time I involved myself in the conversation again. Listening to them discuss Caroline and Matt was boring the hell out of me. "So Bonnie" I grinned, "I'm surprised you have a need for a car." followed by sticking my tongue out at her. She looked confused. "What?" she asked. I laughed loudly and she looked at me like I was insane. "Well I thought witches travelled on broomsticks, not a Toyota Prius." I smirked, sticking my tongue out at her. Her face paled and she looked at Elena betrayed. "You told him?" she gasped, her glare switching between Elena and myself. Elena frowned at me and then turned to Bonnie. "Yeah Bon I did but don't worry about it. He knows about Stefan and Damon aswell ..." she said guiltily. Bonnie's brow knitted into a frown but she kept her eyes on the road. "ok. But please Jeremy, don't say anything to anyone!". I promised I would keep my mouth shut and we carried on home in silence.

Dinner that night was an interesting affair. "Jenna, I need to tell you something." I said, trying to keep my tone sounding casual and attempting to keep the nerves from my voice. Bonnie got up as if she was going to leave the, sensing it was a family thing but I grabbed her wrist gently. "Stay Bonnie, you're pretty much my sister so I want you to hear this." She smiled as I said this and leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Awww thanks Jere!" She sat back into her seat, looking at Elena and seeing a knowing smirk on her face.

"Right well. I've been doing a lot of thinking over past few weeks, and I realised something about myself that I want you to know. I'd prefer it for the moment if you didn't tell anyone, I'd rather tell them in my own time when I feel I'm ready but I feel comfortable with you guys knowing." I started, looking at them all intently as I spoke. Elena sat back in her chair with her arms crossed and a Cheshire grin on her face. Bonnie and Jenna just looked confused. "Jeremy just put them out their misery. It's not like you have been expelled from school or anything." she laughed and I was certain I actually saw Jenna breath a sigh of relief. I grinned at Elena. "I'm bisexual." I announced. Saying it like a child who had just got the last toy in the toystore. They didn't say anything, just looked at me for a moment and I could feel my spirits deflating a little bit. Doubt crept into my mind as I thought they weren't going to accept me but then Bonnie got out of her chair, walked over to me grinning and sat into my lap, throwing her arms around my neck. "I've always wanted a gay-best-friend, now I have one" she laughed. She looked over at Elena and smirked. "Sorry Lena but I'm going to have to replace you." she joked and Elena aimed a playful kick for her shin. "You could never replace me … Bon bon." she smirked, using the pet name she knew Bonnie hated and Bonnie grimaced. "Eugh." before reaching up and placing another kiss on my cheek. "You're still just Jeremy in my eyes. Who you love makes no difference to me. Unless of course you try and steal my guy, then I go ninja on your ass." she teased whilst standing up and heading back to her seat. Jenna grinned and patted my hand. "I'm glad you told us Jeremy."

So that was it. We spent the rest of the night just sitting on the sofa whilst Jenna went out with Alaric. Again. Bonnie showed me some of her magic and I had to admit, I was impressed and I just sat with a dopey grin on my face for the full night. I hadn't been this content since Mom and Dad ... but I was hoping now maybe things were going to get back on track. I just had one thing to do to find out if I could get any happier. I had to speak to Damon.

**And that was chapter 9! I hope you enjoyed it but I really don't like this chapter. I'm not happy with it at all. I'm thinking maybe of wrapping this story up within the next few chapters cause I just don't enjoy writing it as much as I have done, so If you have any ideas for how you want it to end just leave it in a review or pm me! **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks.**

**:)**


	10. Authors noteApology!

**I'M SORRY! I know I haven't updated in like forever but I am getting back to it now! **

**I've been sick and then I just didn't know where to go with any of my stories so I've just been stuck in a rut! I'm getting more inspired now though so I will try my very bestest to update real soon! **

**I really am sorry and wouldn't blame everyone for just ditching the stories but HOPEFULLY you haven't! **

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I know I'm such a bad writer at times but please don't hate me!**

**Once again. Sorry.**


	11. I'm proud to say, I got U

**Yeah so this is gonna be the last chapter of this. I was running out of ideas and to me ten chapters just seemed like a good time to end it! What did you all think of my first full scale fan fic then? And one warning. Imo this chapter is very cute. Its very shirt but I think its so cute! One thing before I start writing, how awesome was The Vampire Diaries soundtrack? I'm in love with All I Need by Within Tempation (The song Damon and Elena danced to in Miss Mystic Falls!)**

**so yeah back to the story! **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Bonnie left at about 11 after we had ate dinner and sat around playing games and watching the TV. I kicked all there asses at the games. The living room was empty as Elena and Jenna had all ready went to bed. Although I was sure Elena wasn't alone. I could definitely hear giggling. I felt my eyes close as the tiredness from the past few days started to creep up on me. I curled up on the couch and pulled a cushion under my as a pillow. I fell asleep quite quickly but was awoken abruptly by something hitting the window.

Jumping up quickly I looked to the window and my heart nearly jumped up my throat and out my mouth and into my lap. Standing just outside my garden in the fine drizzle of rain which had started and under the faint glow of a street light was the man of my dreams. Damon. He had his trademark leather jacket slung over one of his shoulders and was wearing a tight fitting black top, emphasising every dip and dent of his toned body and he had loose fitting jeans hanging around his hips. He was leaning casually against the lamp which was shining on him, making him look every inch the catwalk model he should have been.

Seeing me gawk at him a small grin crossed his face and suddenly he was infront of the window, leaning casually against wall.

"So are you gonna let me in or what?" He laughed through the window, his voice barely carrying through the glass.

Taking a deep breath I crossed to the front door and opened it quickly. There he was leaning against the frame looking like a Greek statue made real. My breath caught in my throat as I gestured for him to come in. Before I got the chance to invite him in he was already sprawled over the pale cream sofa.

"Make yourself at home then." I muttered, grinning at him. I shut the door quietly, not wanting to wake Jenna and leaned against it, looking down at him. "It's 4.30 in the morning Damon. No offence but what the hell do you want? I was trying to sleep." And as if on command a yawn ripped through me.

"What's wrong Jeremy? Aren't you happy to see me?" He mocked, giving me puppy dog eyes which nearly made me melt on the spot.

"It's not that I'm not happy to see you. But I'm tired." I laughed, crossing over to stand nearer him.

"Well. I'm sure I could think of a few things which would wake you up." He smirked. A lecherous grin crossing his face. Before I knew what he was doing he had grabbed my wrist and pulled me down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me and once again his lips crushed softly against mine.

I broke the kiss. Pushing myself off him I sat on the footstool infront of him. He looked like a little boy who had just been caught stealing candy which caused a small smile to cross my face. That was all he was really. A lost little boy.

"Look Damon. It's not that I don't want to. God knows I do and It's not that I don't like you. Christ you are like super hot, I think everyone in this goddamn town likes you. But it's just I don't want to just be another notch on your bedpost or everything." I mumbled. Looking down to the floor awkwardly. I didn't want to meet his gaze. Would he be angry, annoyed, upset? "The other night, when we kissed, I was so happy. Because I really like you Damon and I didn't know if you felt the same. And to be honest I still don't. But I've been through enough and if you are just gonna use me I'd rather we just stop this now. It kills me to say that but it's the truth. And I know me saying all this has probably scared you off anyway and you probably think I'm some kind of raving loony stalker and the minute I shut up you're probably gonna run for the hills but I just need to get this off my chest." I rabbled on, still avoiding eye contact with him. I was sure that when I did look up he wouldn't be there. I mean who would want a hormonal teenage boy with self confidence issues?

So I was startled when I felt one soft hand pressed against mine whilst the other was placed at the bottom of my chin. Pulling me to look at him.

"Jeremy. I'm not using you. I'm glad you told me this. But trust me, I'm not going anywhere. I wasn't going to throw this out there so soon, I was gonna see how you felt about going on a few dates first, taking things slow. But you pretty much spilled your guts to me so I'm going to do the same back. I really like you Jeremy. I haven't liked anyone the way I like you in a long time. I came to this town, thinking about the one person I have ever liked as much as I like you but over the past few days all I have bee thinking about, all that has been in my head, is you Jeremy. And when we kissed I felt something which I haven't felt in a hell of a long time. I don't want to hurt you Jeremy, I don't want to use you. I just want you. As a friend, a partner, a lover, as anything. I am so glad I met you, Jeremy Gilbert."

When he said it I found myself lost in his light blue eyes, my heart swelling with happiness. I could see he was telling the truth and I hadn't felt that good in a long time. It made me feel... complete. Here I was with a man who I felt happy with, who seemed to really like me. It was all I needed and all I wanted.

"Damon. Thank you. With you saying that I just figured it out in my head, I'm proud to say. I Got you." I whispered, I knew he heard me. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I leaned in, placing my lips softly against his. It was a slow, passionate, meaningful kiss. It told me everything I needed to know and more.

When we pulled apart he leaned in, I could feel his cold breath against the skin on my neck as he whispered.

"Jeremy, For better or worse, I Got You"

**And it's done! May have took me longer than I had planned when I first started but its done! And I am so happy with it! Especially the ending! **

**By the way, the song I used for inspiration for this and which I took the tittle from and the closing lines of dialogue is "I got you" by Leona Lewis. Go listen to it, its such a good song! :)**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this! I can't believe its done! Its the first time I have ever actually finished a fan fic! I may in the future do a sequel if enough people ask for it. **

**And can I just say a massive thank you to Primavera15 who has reviewed on like every chapter and to all my other reviewers and people who followed this and added it to there favourites! **

**Thanks for sticking through to the end! You don't know how much it means :) **

**Thanks! :D**

**I'm going to focus on my Charmed/Supernatural story now but I will still update my other Vampire Diaries I have published and I have an idea for a VD One-shot based at a Halloween Party. I have an idea for a few costumes which I think would be quite . . . interesting!**

**GN92.**


End file.
